


Understandings

by Duochanfan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has something to confess to Trowa, How does the silent young man take the news his lover has to give him. Catherine does not like our beautiful Shinigami and tries her best to keep the long haired man away for her baby brother.</p><p>Written 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandings

Disclaimer: I so wish to own Gundam Wing but I don't so don't sue me. (Puppy dog eyes at everyone)

Understandings

 

'I have to tell him' Duo thought to himself as he looked around the circus camp. The fabric of the big top flapping in the gentle dusk breeze. He found the figure he was looking for silhouetted against the sturdy lions den, the large beast feeding on the fresh cuts of meat they had just been given.

"Trowa" Duo called, almost meekly as his nerves caught up with him. Trowa, pulled out of his thoughts, turned to se who it was.

"Hey Duo." Trowa greeted his 17-year-old partner.

"We need to talk in private." Do stated, not being able to look his lover in the eye. "Can we go to your home?"

"Sure thing, I've finished here for the night." Together, they set out towards Trowa's trailer home. Trowa blessedly unaware of hoe his life was about to change. 

Catherine looked out of her window watching Trowa lead Duo to his trailer. 'I don't like that boy.' She thought to her self as she continued to stare.

Patiently she waited for Duo to leave. She had decided it was time to have it out with the young man before things got to far, she was concerned for her little brothers well being.

"Duo look at me" Trowa said as Duo stood still, silently looking down at his fidgeting feet, his nervousness easily showing through.

"Trowa" Duo started, still not looking up. "I'm … I'm pregnant." He suddenly blurted out and bolted passed a shocked Trowa and out the door into the chilly evening air.

Someone graded his arm roughly and jerked him out of sight.

"Leggo!" he yelled through tearful hitching sobs, and weak struggles. His breathlessness allowing for nothing else.

The Sharpe sting of cold flesh against his heated, tear stained check was unexpected, and momentarily shocked Duo into silence. "I've told you to keep away Duo Maxwell, and I mean it."

"Just leave me alone." He all but whispered as the cool breeze eased the stinging in his check.

"This is my last warning, come near Trowa again and I'll show you my best act." Threatened the knife thrower as she finally released her bruising grip on his arm and staled back to her trailer.

"Duo!" he heard Trowa calling him in the background. Tears started to fall from his violet eyes yet again. He started to walk away slowly. He broke out into a run as he heard Trowa calling his name. He'll do what he always dose, run and hide.

 

Three months later

 

Being five months pregnant didn't help as he was bent over the car he was trying to fix. He felt a small kicking his swollen abdomen. His new boss, of two months, wasn't happy with this discovery. Duo would only be working there for another two months, when he reached seven months.

"Hey Duo" as Tony walked over to bay 2 where Duo was working.

"Yo Tony." Duo said as he checked the oil levels. "What you want?" he asked as he wiped his hands on an old rag.

"Can you do my shift tomorrow?" he asked as he leaned against the deep blue car. "My mom is having a reunion for her 60th and I'm part of the set up crew." He explained.

"More work" he said absently. "Could do with more money, but I'm tired" he said as he placed a gentle hand on the little foot that was kicking him.

"Please Duo, I wouldn't asked if it wasn't important." He pleaded as he pushed away from the car.

"Fine, but you owe me one." He gave in seeing the puppy dog look creeping onto Tony's face.

"Thanks, I'll go tell the boss-man." Tony said smiling as he walked towards the office at the back of the three bay garage.

 

 

"Hello" Duo greeted his boss as he walked passed the office. Duo went and got changed into his overalls to begin work. He collected his work orders and went to his bay to begin.

Duo's boss watched him as he set to work. 'I still can't believe his pregnant' he thought as he answered the phone.

"Hey D! How you doing?" greeted the ever exuberant Rikku, another of the mechanics that worked there.

"A little tired." He answered, gently touching his abdomen as the baby started to kick and move around.

"You look pale Duo" she aid concerned for her friends well being.

"I haven't been eating well, off my food a little." He said "no worries," he added searching through his toolbox.

"Okay, how about going for lunch latter?" she asked as she walked over to her own bay and started working.

"Yeah okay." He agreed as he opened the bonnet of the blood red car.

"Kay, we'll go to Mcredies." She said as she started to work on the gears hearing a murmured agreement from Duo.

 

Two months later

 

Duo was tired; he barely ate anything through the day or night. He lay on the old Sofa as he looked out of the window of his small apartment. He was seven months now and his belly as protruding quiet far. The baby was on the move a lot more now.

He had stopped work two days ago. He had more time to think now and his mind often wondered to thoughts of Trowa. Every time he did he would then remember the parting threat of Catherine. He had also thought of contacting Sally Po, she was a doctor and he thought he should contact one to make sure everything was alright. She was the only one he would trust.

 

Elsewhere

 

"You sure Heero?" Trowa asked one of his closest friends over the vid-link. Trowa sat in the living room of his trailer home. Looking out at the big top he remembered Duo's wonder at the animals that resided at the circus.

//"Yes, he is on L2, mechanics job there. He quit two days ago."// Heero replied confirming what he just said, pulling Trowa out of his thoughts.

"Five months trying to track him down and he returned to L2," he whispered to himself, remembering what Duo said about the colony containing bad memories. "How long had he worked there for?" he asked Heero shaking off the thoughts of the past.

//"Four months"// he replied looking at someone who was whispering to him off screen. //"Quatre has booked you a ticket toL2, just say your name at the tickets desk and they'll give it to you."// He added as Quatre walked past in the background of the view screen.

"Tell Quatre thanks." Trowa said gratefully as he rubbed the back of his neck that was somewhat tense.

//"Call us when you want to come back and Quatre will book you both some tickets."// Heero added as he drank some of the coffee Quatre had placed there when walking past.

//"Make sure you bring him home"// came Wufei's voice from the background with the murmured agreement of Quatre.

"I will, bye." He said as the view screen went black after Heero had said his own goodbye. 'Why did you run Duo?" Trowa wondered as he got up and started to pack some clothes.

"Trowa!" Catherine as she spotted him locking up his trailer. She ran up to him from the big top where she was just finished practicing her act. The midday sun shining of her hair and the breeze pushing it in front of her face.

"Catherine, I'm going away for a while." He told her as the horn from the waiting taxi sounded.

"Where?" she asked as she walked him past the lions den and on towards the waiting taxi.

"I've found out where Duo is living." He told her as he handed the driver his case. "I'm going to go see him." He added as he got into the cab.

"When will you be back?" she asked as she stopped him from shutting the door. She was seething inside at the mention of that name.

"I don't know Cathy." He said as the door closed, she stepped back as the car drove away.

 

Trowa walked down the street during the morning rush for work. He stopped across the street from the apartment building that Duo was supposed to live in.

'There he is.' He thought as he spotted the bundled up figure of Duo walking down the street to the apartment steps. He put the paper, he had just brought, under his arm as he opened the heavy door and walked in closing it behind him.

Trowa walked up to the door and looked up to the run down building. Opening the door he looked around and started up the stairs. He stepped out on the 4th floor landing. He looked at the piece of paper he had written the address on. '15, here' he thought as he walked to the dark green door that was in need in a coat of paint.

 

The shrill ring of the doorbell startled Duo out of his light sleep. He slowly got up from the sofa and walked to the front door.

'Who ever it is' he thought as he reached the door, 'better go away' as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello Duo." Trowa greeted as he took in the tired and worn look Duo wore. "May I come in?" he asked the shocked Duo.

"Okay" Duo replied quietly as he move out of the way to let him in. "sit down." He aid as they walked into the small living room and kitchenette.

"Thanks." He said as he sat down, looking around the room. It was small; the furniture was old and worn.

"Drink?" he asked as he started to fidget nervously.

"Duo sit down." Trowa said, gently taking Duo's hand as he slowly pulled him down to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Duo why did you run?" Trowa asked as Duo's nervousness over took him and started to avoid Trowa's searching gaze.

"I…" he started "I don't want to be hurt anymore." He whispered as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Why do you think I would hurt you?" he asked gathering both of Duo's hands and held them.

"I didn't want you to hate me when I told you." Duo replied as he felt the warmth from Trowa's hands spreading through him.

"Duo, I can't hate you." Trowa said as he lifted Duo's face to look at him and noticed the falling tears. "I love you Duo, don't you ever forget that." He added as he gently wiped the pearly tears from the pale checks.

"I can't go back." He said as he looked away from Trowa's searching gaze.

"We'll stay here for a while." He said as he pulled Duo towards him in a gentle embrace.

"Okay." Duo said softly in agreement. Trowa leaned down and captured Duo's lips in a loving kiss.

 

Heero walked down the hallway. His footsteps echoing on the wooden flooring. He entered the living room where his two lovers were curled up together on the sofa.

"Trowa just called." He told them both as he sat down on the comfy leather chair.

"What did he say? Has he found Duo?" Quatre barraged his lover with questions as he sat up.

"He and Duo are going to stay on L2 for a while." He told them as he leaned back. "They have some things they need to sort out." He added as Quatre leaned back against Wufei.

"Anything else?" Wufei asked seeing the small, almost unnoticeable look of puzzlement on Heero's face.

"Duo's pregnant, seven months just gone." Heero told them as Wufei wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist.

"Oh! That's wonderful news." Quatre almost squealed in delight at the news.

"Is that why he ran?" Wufei asked curious as to the reason of his vanishing friend.

"I don't know, Trowa didn't say." He told them.

 

One month later

 

Duo squirmed in his seat on the shuttlecraft back to Earth. The unborn baby had a tendency to lie on the nerves in his back, making it uncomfortable to sit down or lie down. He was eight months and excited about seeing if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl.

"You alright?" Trowa asked as Duo to started fidget in his seat again.

"I'm fine. The baby's just lying funny that's all" Duo told him as he finally found a more comfortable position.

"Okay." Trowa said as he held Duo's hand as it rested on the armrest that separated the two seats.

Lulled to sleep by the subtle vibration of the shuttles engine, Duo's head gentle fell on to Trowa's shoulder. They will reach Earth soon and then the circus.

 

Duo stood sleepily in the terminals with his suitcase in one hand. Trowa walked up with his own case. He took Duo's hand within his and they walked out of the shutleport to the taxi rank.

"I'll get us a taxi, you wait here." Trowa said as Duo obediently sat on the bench. Trowa disappeared into the crowds.

Duo started to think of Catherine and her parting threat. He hadn't told Trowa because he cared about his adoptive sister a lot. He just hoped that he wouldn't meet her without Trowa nearby.

"Tired still?" Trowa asked when he came back. He picked up the cases as Duo stood up.

"Some." He replied as Trowa loaded up the cases in the boot.

Duo sat carefully in the back of the cab and closed his eyes. Trowa got in the other side and sat down next to him.

"As soon as we get there you should take a rest, alright." He suggested as Duo leaned against him and Trowa wrapped a protective arm around his waist. Duo nodded in replied to tired to say anything.

The gentle motion of the moving car got Trowa thinking back over the past month spent in each other's company. It had helped clear the air for the both of them. 

He had found out about Duo's pat. Of Solo, his life on the streets and of the Maxwell Church Tragedy. He also found out about his fear of rejection by the people he cares about most. The fear that caused him to run and hide six months previous.

Trowa had also told Duo about himself. Having no name to call his own, until the real Trowa Barton had been killed. He also told him of the mercenaries that had taken him in when he was young. He also told of how he ended up as a Gundam-pilot.

The restart of there relationship was rocky to begin with, Duo still being afraid of rejection. They worked hard in that month, going for days and nights out, but mostly they curled up on the sofa watching the old films they both enjoyed.

They had also started talking about names for the baby, and any others they might have. Solo and Helen were Duo's choice. Solo was his childhood mentor and best friend. Helen for Sister Helen the only mother figure Duo had known.

Trowa had chosen the names Trinton and Ori(1). Trinton in remembrance to Catherine's little brother that had gone missing. Ori was a woman who had been a mother to him when he had been taken in by the mercenaries.

Duo looked out the window to see the circus looming ever closer. He hoped again that he could avoid Catherine. The car pulled up and Trowa got out and took the cases from the boot. Duo got out into the cold evening air, wrapping his coat tighter around him. They walked to Trowa's trailer in silence.

"Why don't you go to bed for a while I'll call you for dinner." Trowa said as he put the cases on the sofa.

"Yeah 'kay." Duo said as he yawned.

Trowa walked to Duo and gave him a small kiss before he went to the bedroom. Trowa put away some of the clothes. He walked in to the bedroom a few minuets later to see Duo lying on his side facing away from the door. Trowa lay behind him and started to gently massage Duo's back.

Duo sighed in relief as the sharp ach in his back slowly disappeared under tender ministrations of Trowa's hands.

"Better?" Trowa asked as he felt the tense muscles slowly relaxing beneath his hands.

"Much." Duo replied as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Trowa got up and gentle covered Duo with a blanket and left the peacefully sleeping young man alone. He opened the door and walked out of his warm trailer and into the cold air. He glanced around the busy circus camp, he couldn't see Catherine so he wondered over to her trailer. He knocked the door and waited for it to be answered.

Catherine stopped what she was doing and walked to her door. She opened it and saw Trowa standing there looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm back Catherine, sorry I've been away for so long." He apologized as he was let into the trailer.

"That's okay." She reassured as they walked into the small kitchen. She started to make tea for the both of them.

"And Duo?" Catherine asked as she placed the hot cup of tea in front of him a few minuets latter.

"With me. I left him asleep in my trailer." He told her blowing the steam away from his tea. "I know you don't like him, but please leave him alone. He doesn't need the stress at the moment" he added drinking some of the steaming tea.

Catherine didn't answer as they both drank their tea in silence. She just sat and staring into space as she remembered the first time she and Duo had met, when Trowa had no memories of the war or of being a pilot.

He said once more as he stood up from the table and left in search of the manager. He needed to tell him he was back and ready to start training with the lions again.

 

Duo awoke to the felling of hateful eyes watching him. Duo sat up, the blanket falling down. He looked up to the furious face of Catherine standing in the doorway.

Catherine quietly entered Trowa's trailer and went to the bedroom. She stood at the doorway watching and waiting for the sleeping figure to wake up. He finally woke up, sat and turned to face her. They stared at one another from across the room. Duo slowly and carefully rose from the bed.

"I told you to stay away and not come back." She hissed furiously as she stalked around the bed.

"Go away." He said weakly as he took a step back from Catherine's approaching figure.

"I meant it." She now shouted as she raised her hand and the loud sound of skin on skin vibrated around the room.

"Leave me alone." He almost sobbed as he propped himself up from where he had fallen from the force of the Catherine's blow.

"Get up!" she shouted as she roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"I told you to leave him alone Catherine!" came Trowa's angry shout from the bedroom door. He stormed over to Catherine and jerked her away from Duo. He flung her towards the open door.

"Trowa," she said pleadingly as she regained her balance.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he turned angry emerald eyes at her. "You don't understand, Duo is special to me." He said softly trying to tell her what Duo meant to him.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." She told him. "He is no good for you!" she shouted angrily at him trying to get him to understand.

"Arrgh!" Duo yelled as he doubled up in pain. Trowa rushed to his side and gently picked him up, placing him gently on the bed.

"Duo?" Trowa questioned softly as he sat down by Duo on the bed letting the mattress dip with his weight.

"It's to early," he whispered over and over again as he gently lay his hands over his swollen abdomen.

Trowa understood what was going on and went off to gather the things he would need. He heard Duo moan as another contraction hit. He brought he had gathered into the bedroom.

"Catherine, can you get me some hot water please?" he asked as he sat down next to Duo and took his hand to comfort him.

"Okay." Catherine replied shocked as Duo gave yet another muffled moan of pain.

"Duo." Trowa said softly as he gently squeezed Duo's hand reassuring him. "Let's get you out of these clothes." He added just as softly.

Trowa gently and carefully removed Duo clothes and dressed him in a deep blue dressing gown to keep him warm. Duo moaned again and fisted his hands in the blankets. Trowa gently brushed away the damp bangs away from Duo's sweat soaked forehead. He was almost fully dilated now.

"Here." Catherine said as she set down the boiling hot water beside the bed. Duo moaned again as the concentrations got stronger and closer together.

"You have to push on the next contraction okay Duo." Trowa said as Duo was now fully dilated.

A contraction hit and on Trowa's encouragement he pushed.

"Well done Duo." Trowa said as he squeezed Duo's hand and gently kissed his sweat-dampened forehead. Another contraction hit, "push Duo." He said softly as his hand was squeezed hard when Duo pushed.

"I can see the head." He called out happily as he looked at the semi exhausted Duo. "Big push on the next one alright." He instructed gently.

"Kay," came Duo's exhausted replied. The concentration hit and with a loud moan he pushed.

"The shoulders are out now," he informed him. "One more push should do it." He encouraged gently squeezing his hand.

The contraction hit and Duo pushed hard with the strength he had left. A few moments later a small cry drifted through the trailer.

"It's a girl." He cried out happily as he cleaned her up and wrapped her up in a soft green towel. "She beautiful." He said as he gave the little bundle to hold her.

Duo smiled down at the little baby. He brushed his hand over the short and silky soft chestnut hair as she began to open her eyes. Smiling and joyous violet met the small emerald green. He handed her back to Trowa to look at her properly to see her beautiful eyes. Duo moaned suddenly in pain as hand flew to hold his already sore abdomen.

"Duo what's wrong?" Trowa asked as he gently placed the little baby girl on the bed near where Duo lay.

"contrc…" he started as it turned into another moan of pain.

"Push Duo." He said as he realised what was happening and took hold of Duo's hand once again. Several minuets later another cry joined the first in chorus.

"Another girl." Trowa said as he now washed the little baby girl and wrapped her up in the soft yellow towel.

He handed the second baby girl to the exhausted Duo. He held her gently as the brown haired baby cried again. The exhausted violet and happy emerald watched the tearful violet eyes open to look upon the world. The oldest was sound asleep, and lulled by the warmth and gentle rocking the youngest soon followed. Trowa took her from Duo's arms and softly placed her next to her older sister.

An hour later Duo and the twins were properly cleaned up. Ori, the eldest, and Helen, the youngest were still fast asleep. Trowa had just finished the call to Heero and the others to tell them the news. Trowa was now knelt down on the floor next to the bed looking up at the tired and exhausted Duo.

Catherine stood at the doorway and watched the scene play out in front of her. Then she saw something she had only seen once before, when Trowa had lost his memories. A smile, but not just a smile of happiness and joy, but one of love.

Trowa brushed his fingers gently across Duo's cheek and gave him a loving kiss. A smile of love on both of their faces.

"Love you." Trowa whispered lovingly as he gave Duo another heartfelt kiss.

"Love you back." Came the quiet and tired reply from smiling lips.

She finally understood as she quietly walked out of the room and with out a sound she gently closed the bedroom door. Duo wasn't going to take her little brother away or hurt him. He was giving him something only that special someone could give another. Love.

 

The end.

 

(1): Ori comes from Orinoco Flow by Enya, which I was listening to while writing most of this.

Please read and review me any criticism welcome good or bad.


End file.
